


В недостижимом свете

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Dark, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Сьюзан пойдет на многое, чтобы защитить своих подданных. Сьюзан пойдет на всё, что угодно, чтобы защитить своего брата.





	В недостижимом свете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in light inaccessible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127069) by [Lizzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/pseuds/Lizzen). 



Она прогуливается с утра по саду, как у нее это заведено, когда ощущает первое касание зимнего холода. Ничего, разумеется, даже близко схожего с той долгой зимой. За все годы, что она была королевой, холодные дни всегда были восхитительны: с возней в снегу и таким количеством горячего шоколада, которое никто не способен выпить в одиночку. Для нее зима — радостное время; и более неоднозначное — для других. Память умеет жалить.

Близ яблонь возникает Тумнус. Видеть его — само по себе счастье. Сьюзан всегда чрезвычайно нравился этот фавн. Но затем она видит выражение его лица и замедляет шаг. 

— Ты выглядишь так, словно увидел призрака, дорогой друг, — говорит она.

Он качает головой, и можно заметить, что руки и ноги его дрожат.

— Есть нечто, к чему я обязан привлечь ваше внимание.

Сьюзан взвешивает эти слова. Тумнус служит Эдмунду мастером над шпионами; бдительно присматривает за политическими маневрами и интригами, затрагивающими Нарнию и ее обитателей. Их сотрудничество показало себя плодотворным, особенно тот последний успех против Рабадаша. Так что, если Тумнус обращается к ней, это означает... означает...

Она протягивает руку, касаясь его плеча, и фавн подается навстречу ее теплу. 

— Расскажи мне всё.

***

В Нарнии много тех, кто скорбел, когда пала Джадис, и еще больше тех — до сих пор, — кто верит новым слухам о ведьме с севера.

И больше это не одинокие голоса, чей шепот уносит ветер; они делаются организованными.

***

Сьюзан тотчас же направляется к Питеру, заранее приказав собрать ему доспехи и одежду.

— Ты отправляешься на север, — говорит она.

— Разумеется, на север, — отвечает он; как всегда, в хорошем расположении духа. — Великаны?

— Не совсем, — говорит она.

***

Следом Сьюзан идет к Люси — и рассказывает той всё. Глядит, как сжимаются ее губы в тонкую линию от горечи. 

— Я отправлюсь с Питером? — спрашивает Люси, неизменно отважная. — Я не боюсь.

— Зато я — боюсь, — отрезает Сьюзан. — И ты нужна мне здесь. Ты — и твои глаза.

***

Эдмунд приходит к ней сам. Он находит ее; в его лице ни кровинки. 

— Они придут за мной первым, — говорит он, и она кивает. — Они считают, что я — слабое звено. — Он дергает плечом, и у нее просто обрывается сердце. Так сильно она любит его. Она тянется к нему, прижимает его к себе. Напевает на ухо песенку из их детства. 

И не говорит, что сама уверена:

_«Да, ты — оно и есть»._

***

— Появится вожак, — говорит Тумнус.

— Подайте мне его, — отвечает Сьюзан.

***

Она посылает за орландскими принцами и девчонкой из Тархистана; шумиха замаскирует ее усилия. Несколько недель развлечений, пиров, танцев и песен. Она со своими подданными будет уезжать из Кэр Паравеля и возвращаться обратно. Будут рассказывать истории, с размахом и бахвальством, и разыгрывать прошлые битвы. Всё это — не жалея средств. 

И нет ничего полезней, чем три дополнительных клинка, если вдруг сбудутся ее худшие страхи.

***  
В посланиях, которые приходят от Питера, не говорится ни о чем существенном, кроме того, что он обнаружил нескольких кикимор. Они безобидны, утверждает письмо. Но Сьюзан щурит глаза.

***

Та самая девчонка, Аравита, ловит ее как-то вечером, у картины с изображением Аслана.

— Большой кот, — говорит она. — Он так быстро оставил нас.

Сьюзан качает головой.

— Он никогда не остается надолго. — У нее выходит более кисло, чем она собиралась. — И Он никогда не отвечает на мой призыв. 

— Вот как, — говорит Аравита. Сьюзан помнит: совсем недавно когти Льва оставили кровавые следы на ее спине. — Зардинах, — говорит она следом. — Помолись ей.

***

Стук в дверь — и за ней обнаруживается Эдмунд; его глаза покраснели. У него такой вид, словно он сожалеет, что находится здесь, у ее дверей, почти в полночь. Но следом он открывает рот — и его страхи выплескиваются наружу.

— Я связан с ней навек? Разве нет никакого выхода? — говорит он.

Прошло уже немало времени с тех пор, как она утешала его после кошмарных снов, но в этом нет стыда. Она привлекает его к себе, смотрит ему в глаза.

— Пока я жива, ты никогда не достанешься ей снова.

***

Сьюзан лежит, уставившись в потолок, еще долго после того, как Эдмунд забывается сном у нее в постели.

— Госпожа, — просто произносит она. — Мне нужна помощь.

Слышится легчайший шепот; в нем ничего не разобрать. Всего лишь ветер, скорее всего.

Сьюзан прикусывает губу и пытается заглушить в себе разочарование.

***

Этим утром у яблонь ее ждет минотавр. 

— Падубы, — говорит он. — Примечательны хитростью своих отравленных ягод, остротой своих листьев. Зима не вредит им.

— Одно из деревьев на ее стороне? — спрашивает Сьюзан.

— Одно из старейших деревьев на ее стороне, — отвечает минотавр. 

***

Свежей, ясной ночью она затевает танцы в лесу. 

Мышь, состоящая на службе у Тумнуса, появляется у ее коленей и указывает на прекрасную дриаду в центре круга танцующих. Дриаду падуба. 

— Она, — говорит Мышь, прежде чем скрыться с глаз.

— Она, — говорит Сьюзан, принимая это как данность. Вожак возможного восстания. Последовательница Джадис. 

И она танцует с Эдмундом.

Сьюзан выпрямляется во весь рост, и ее руки чешутся, тоскуя по луку. Быть может, она и Великодушна, но в это мгновение всё ее существо желает одного: жестокости.

Следом — так быстро это происходит, — она скорее ощущает, чем видит, черную огромную тень в шаге от себя. 

— О моя королева, — шепчет тень — низким голосом, несомненно женским. — Дриада ляжет с твоим братом этой ночью. Лучше будет, если на его месте окажешься ты.

У нее кружится голова, сердце заходится стуком, но она остается неподвижной, насколько может. Это странный совет, совсем не такой, какой мог бы дать Аслан. 

— Госпожа, — отвечает она. — Я не вижу, как...

— Телесная близость порождает близость иную, в которой ты нуждаешься. Ради ответов, ради справедливости. — Миг тишины. — Нарния должна остаться в целости, а твой брат — в безопасности.

— Лечь с врагом? — тихо произносит Сьюзан. Она запинается. — Я... я не...

Негромкий смешок — но не вовсе недобрый.

— Я помогу тебе, — говорит Зардинах. Ладонь на ее спине — и с этим прикосновением Сьюзан внезапный всплеск уверенности — и желания. — Танцуй. 

Сьюзан делает глубокий вдох. 

В тот миг, когда она ступает на танцевальный луг, все убираются у нее с дороги. Ибо всем и всюду известно, что королева Сьюзан танцует прекраснее всех прочих женщин во всех землях, которых только касается солнце. Она щелкает пальцами в воздухе, и музыканты меняют мелодию на ту, которая ей особенно по душе, и толпа в едином порыве вздыхает от радости.

— Падуб! — зовет Сьюзан. Дриада поворачивает голову, улыбается слишком уж ярко. — Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты станцевала со мной. 

Дриада кланяется превосходнейшим образом. 

— Почту за честь, — говорит она. И она подходит к королеве с чем-то сродни голоду во взгляде. — Честь для меня — показать вам, как легки мои ноги.

Сьюзан делает реверанс — и начинается танец.

***

Несколько лет назад на Одиноких островах ей встретился симпатичный парень; они провели некоторое время вместе в постели, и Сьюзан нашла это весьма приятным. С тех пор ей стали известны радости самоудовлетворения в темные ночные часы; быстрый, уверенный ритм, ведущий к прекрасной разрядке. 

Но ничто из этого не сравнится с тем, каково прижимать столь прекрасную дриаду к постели из листьев и чувствовать, как пальцы делаются влажными от ее соков. Шепот непрестанно звучит ей на ухо; низкий, почти неслышимый голос, произносящий слова ободрения. Меж голосом богини и вздохами дриады Сьюзан чувствует себя так, словно сквозь нее бегут молнии.

Необычно видеть, как кончает дриада; ее лицо выражает столь откровенный восторг, и ее бедра сжимаются вокруг Сьюзан. Своего рода голод рождается у нее в низу живота: желание проделать всё это вновь.

Так она и поступает; королева Нарнии не прекращает ласк до тех пор, пока дриада падуба не ослабевает. Стонет в ответ на ее движения, умоляет остановиться. 

— Достаточно, дочь Евы, — говорит она. — Позволь мне отплатить тебе...

И Сьюзан не теряет времени вовсе. Обхватывает руками длинную шею дриады и крепко сжимает.

Падуб какое-то мгновение выглядит потрясенной, но затем выражение ее лица меняется, становясь довольно уродливым.

— А я-то думала, что тебя легко провести, — говорит она. Дышит с трудом. — Так ты мне больше нравишься.

— Я знаю, где твое дерево, — лжет Сьюзан. — И я сожгу его до корней.

Звучит смех, а после:

— Я тебя не боюсь.

— Расскажи мне всё, — требует Сьюзан.

— За оказанные услуги, — говорит падуб неприятным голосом, — я поведаю тебе это, и сегодняшней ночью ты узнаешь кое-что важное, девочка. _Кто и когда слышал, чтобы ведьма умирала по-настоящему?_ — Ее губы изгибаются в этакой улыбке. — Ее всегда можно вернуть назад.

— Чего она хочет? — говорит Сьюзан — с яростью. 

Падуб принимает строгий вид.

— Того же, чего хотела всегда. Сына Адама, — дриада облизывает губы. — И твоего _брата_ Эдм...

У нее разрывается сердце. Желание затолкать это имя обратно в рот дриады переполняет ее. Сьюзан сжимает пальцы сильнее, и падуб начинает задыхаться. Гнев дает ей силы; гнев на то, что эти холодные пальцы могут вновь дотянуться до сердца Эдмунда. Взять этого милого мальчика и озлобить его во имя злых дел. Нет, этому не бывать; она не позволит этому случиться, покуда она еще дышит. Ей приходилось прежде стрелять насмерть, глядеть на гибель врага. И так легко будет сломать эту шею. Тумнус потом найдет дерево, и они сожгут его. Всё, что ей нужно — сжать еще чуть покрепче.

Это будет так легко.

— Сделай это, — говорит тень, и Сьюзан моргает. Потрясенная приказанием, встревоженная собственной кровожадностью.

— Нет, — произносит Сьюзан, ослабляя хватку только немного — но этого хватает. 

Падуб не упускает возможности, и в считанные мгновения сильные руки хватают Сьюзан за горло.

— Что случится с дочерью Евы, если она умрет здесь? — Ее улыбка жестока. — А что, если сначала я позабавлюсь с тобой? Заставлю тебя извиваться под моими прикосновениями, прежде чем разорву тебе горло?

Вновь Сьюзан скорее чувствует тень, чем видит ее: Госпожа Ночи является в своем лишенном формы обличье.

— Дева падуба, — говорит она тихо. — Исчезни. — Простые слова, сказанные столь же просто.

Стоит только моргнуть — и дриады больше нет.

— Ты больше не увидишь ее, — говорит Зардинах. — Отныне она моя. — В этих словах есть что-то тревожное, и Сьюзан чувствует дрожь в руках. Новый страх — перед этой богиней. — И ее госпоже придется поучиться терпению под землей.

— Я не пони...

Тень делается ближе, и Сьюзан едва не задыхается. 

— Как и тебе. Я давно наблюдаю за тобой, девочка. Ты сильнее многих, — говорит Зардинах. — Полагаю, ты можешь пережить ее. Пережить всех нас. Пережить даже саму Нарнию.

— О чем ты говоришь? — произносит Сьюзан, уставившись на темную тень.

Еще один негромкий смешок, но на сей раз Сьюзан пронзает дрожь. 

— Да живешь ты вечно, Сьюзан Пэвенси, — говорит богиня, и рассеивается — из тьмы в ничто. 

Ошеломленная, Сьюзан лежит на земле и думает: не были ли эти слова проклятием.

***

Когда Сьюзан, спотыкаясь, выходит из леса, Люси и Тумнус сидят в ожидании на зеленом лугу, прижавшись друг к другу. Голова Люси лежит на плече у Тумнуса. Его рука — в ее руке.

— Где Эдмунд? — спрашивает Сьюзан, надеясь, что в ее голосе не звучит отчаянная жажда известий. Надеясь, что сегодняшней ночью в ней осталось еще немного достоинства.

Люси поднимает голову. 

— В своей постели, конечно. Я приказала Орею отвести его внутрь, как только ты пропала. — Она улыбается. — Ты просила меня смотреть внимательнее, помнишь?

Сьюзан испускает вздох облегчения.

Люси поднимается на ноги и подходит к ней ближе. Убирает листья у Сьюзан из волос. 

— Что дальше? — мягко спрашивает она.

Ночь делается холоднее, и Сьюзан вздрагивает. Зима приближается быстрее, чем ожидалось. 

— Нам предстоит работа, — наконец говорит она.


End file.
